Shinjiroth vs Materia Girl Yui
by Lord The Night Knight
Summary: Shinji is now an evil overlord and has crushed NERV and conquered the world. But a magical girl has appeared to stop his reign of terror... his mother? This is a follow up to chapter 3 of 'NGE Theater'.
1. Part 1

I don' own Eva or FFVII.  
  
====================  
  
SHINJIROTH VS. MATERIA GIRL YUI  
  
Part 1  
  
(This is a continuation of 'The Dark King Ascends', which is the third chapter of 'NGE Theater' by WDCain.)  
  
==========  
  
Who would win in a fight: Misato vs. Cid Highwind?  
  
====================  
  
Lord Ikari was admiring the small fleet before him. On a large launching field, lay five faster-than-light warships and the X-Eva stood at the lead. And all this was built in less than a year.  
  
Shinji was quite pleased at how quickly the Earth's nations had declared him their unconditional king and devoted all available resources to his plans. And he didn't even have to blow any countries up (Which Ikari didn't mind as there was no point ruling a wasteland).  
  
And this group of ships was just the beginning. With each world conquered, it would grow. And soon no force in the universe would stand against it.  
  
Shinji swelled with pride at the sight. He shot his fist into the air. "I'm king of the world!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" everyone around him shouted.  
  
Shinji looked at his subjects incredulously. "You dare to say that to your king? I ought to have you all buried alive."  
  
"But Milord," Maya said to him. "You have beaten that phrase to death. Even Sempai-chan is getting impatient." Ritsuko was in her cat suit and on all fours. She hissed in agreement with her master. Maya rubbed Ritsuko's head and the former doctor purred.  
  
Shinji sighed. "Perhaps I have used it too much." He then looked to the rest of the group. "But anyone who makes any further comment will spend five minutes with Lady Ibuki!"  
  
Everyone blanched and then bowed in compliance. Maya already had a habit of whipping the nearest person who made the slightest mistake. And the stories of those sent to her as punishment never had to be repeated.  
  
It was a good thing Maya was so effective. Toji had disappeared three months before and so had Ms. Soryu. Without his best warrior, Ikari had a little more trouble quelling the sporadic rebellions - a little. Any insurrectionist groups still disappeared mere days after they started.  
  
But the question of Toji's vanishing still kept Shinji up late some nights. Was he dead? Did one of the rebel groups actually abduct him? Yet even that seemed more plausible than Toji leaving by choice or worse, defecting. But that was the one worry that wouldn't let go.  
  
Shinji shook the thought off. Now was the time for his glorious reign to spread across space. Within a minute, the ships would launch and the X-Eva would lead the charge.  
  
"4, 3, 2, 1, ignition!" shouted the head technician. Another flipped the switch to activate the X-Eva.  
  
A couple seconds later, everyone realized nothing was happening. Shinji cleared his throat. "We hit the switch," the head tech assured Ikari. "There seems to be a problem with the power transfer. We're working on it."  
  
Shinji wasn't that upset. Everything had gone perfectly so far. A gremlin was bound to show up sometime.  
  
"We got it, Milord," the tech said. Shinji nodded and the other tech flipped the switch again.  
  
Still nothing happened.  
  
Shinji started to grumble. Maya walked up to the techs and whipped them. She smiled as they screamed and whipped them again. Shinji raised his hand to halt her before she stuck a third time. "And what is the problem this time?" Ikari asked threateningly.  
  
"We've checked everything, Milord. We swear!" the head tech pleaded in agony. "But it's all in perfect working order!"  
  
"Shall I have them beheaded and replaced with competent staff?" Maya asked Shinji.  
  
Shinji shook his head. He had an idea of the cause of the delay.  
  
====================  
  
All sense of time and space was lost in the void Gendo floated in. yet he still was aware. He still remembered what his son did to him. Gendo would never be with his Yui again and all humanity would become slaves to Shinji with no hope of a better future.  
  
But Gendo found he wasn't completely powerless. The Eva needed his soul or it would be useless. And that meant Gendo could exert some control over the giant. As long as Gendo's soul was trapped in the Eva, Shinji would never get to use it.  
  
====================  
  
"So you think you can sabotage my plans, 'father'?" Shinji said to the towering mecha he now stood in front of. He chuckled. "Do you know what I could do to you for your insolence?"  
  
Shinji thought for a few seconds about how best to punish the former commander. Then he frowned. There was nothing Shinji could do that was worse than he had already done. And punishing the Eva was pointless since the soul within wouldn't feel it.  
  
The best solution was to get another soul to power the Eva. But that was easier said than done. Dismantling the Eva and then reassembling it was the only way to remove Gendo's soul. And that would delay Shinji's plans for weeks.  
  
"SHIT!" Shinji screamed. He grabbed the Eva and tried to shake it up-and-down. "Work, damn you! WORK!" Evan with Shinji's inhuman strength, he couldn't lift the Eva, but he did rattle it. He then tried kicking the Eva and tore the mech's right foot off. The launch field shook from the tremor as the Eva fell onto the ground.  
  
Everyone else sweat dropped, but then quickly hid the drops behind their backs.  
  
Shinji stood there fuming. But then he sighed. The only way to get Gendo to cooperate was to give him what he wanted.  
  
Later on, Shinji realized this was a relief. He hadn't come from such weak genes after all.  
  
====================  
  
That very night, Shinji made preparations to create the one pilot that Gendo would accept.  
  
He and a small group of Reis were gathered in a cave near a Shinto shrine. Shinji smiled thinking of when he told his father that he wouldn't join Yui in heaven if he died. Yet that was just a lie Shinji told to break Gendo's spirit.  
  
If Gendo had died, he would have rejoined with Yui within the planet's Lifestream. And Shinji was here at one of the Stream's key energy points in order to bring his mother back.  
  
Shinji just needed two things: a revive materia and something personal of Yui's. The materia wasn't a problem. He had plenty. That was where most of his power came from. But no one knew that except for the Reis who were not about to betray their master's secret.  
  
Finding something of his mother was a different matter. He hadn't even been able to find a photograph of her, and even that wouldn't be enough. Shinji became so desperate; he dug up Yui's grave. He knew that her body wasn't there, but he did find something. In lieu of Yui's body, Gendo had buried her wedding gown. Fortunately, Gendo had wrapped the dress in airtight plastic so it was in pristine condition.  
  
The gown was laid out on the cave floor ready to receive its wearer. It was a rather fetching mini dress of White satin with white fur trim. Shinji wasn't really concerned that he found himself exited to see his mother in that dress.  
  
"The convergence has begun," Rei IV said breaking Shinji out of his thoughts. Yes enough spirit energy had gathered to do this.  
  
Shinji held the materia above the dress. Soon trails of glowing green vapor rose out of the ground. Shinji concentrated his mind and the vapors gathered around the dress. They gradually coalesced into a human shape.  
  
There was a quick round of "Oohs" and "Ahs" from the Reis when Yui's body became whole. Shinji was very pleased. She looked like the Reis except her hair was brown.  
  
Even though she had died eleven years before, Shinji had trouble believing that she was his mother when she was barely twenty-five. Shinji was also glad he designed the X-Eva to work with pilots of any age.  
  
Slowly Yui opened her eyes. The Reis helped her to her feet. Yui then saw Shinji and gasped. Shinji smirked. So Yui had been aware of what her son had done.  
  
Before Yui could even try to run, Rei XVI grabbed Yui's hands and pinned them behind her back. Shinji got a nosebleed from watching his mother struggle.  
  
"You're disgusting!" Yui snapped at him.  
  
Shinji laughed. He walked up to Yui. His lips were mere inches from Yui's.  
  
If Shinji tried to kiss Yui, she would bite his lips off. How could he become this? In the years she was trapped in Unit 01 she believed her son would become its pilot and she could be with him again. And now he was this creep. She would have given anything to know what cruel game fate was playing.  
  
Shinji didn't kiss Yui, however. He instead turned towards her ear. "Nothing would please me more than to take someone as lovely as you," Shinji whispered sending shudders up Yui's spine. "But I have to save you for something important."  
  
There was such disappointment in Shinji's voice that Yui tried to slap him. But the Rei held Yui's hands like a vice. Shinji then noticed that his beautiful mother had one flaw. Her chest was too small. How could his father fall for a B-cup?  
  
Shinji then had an idea. He had been wondering about how to control Yui. The chip that put Asuka under Toji's control wouldn't work for this. The manipulate materia would give Shinji greater control, but he wasn't sure of how to make it stay on her, until now.  
  
Shinji reached into a pouch and pulled out a yellow orb and a green one. These were the materias, manipulate and restore. The latter was to prevent any wounds Yui would get from breaking his control over her.  
  
Shinji then held each orb directly in front of one of Yui's breasts. Yui was too shocked to say anything. Shinji had hoped otherwise. It would have been fun to gag her.  
  
Shinji focused his mind again and a white aura surrounded each orb. A beam then shot out from each and hit the center of Yui's breasts.  
  
Yui gasped more out of shock than any pain. The orbs then shrunk to the size of a baby pea and then shot through the beams and disappeared into Yui's chest. Then as the materias returned to normal size, they pushed the breast outward until Yui had a perfect set of D-cups. The materias also activated and Yui's eyes turned blank.  
  
"I am yours, My Lord," Yui said to Shinji. She then bowed to him as best as she could since her hands were still held behind her.  
  
"Excellent," Shinji sneered. "It seems Lotor has finally enslaved the princess. Did you ever watch 'Voltron', Mother?"  
  
"That's 'Go! Go Lion!'" Yui responded in her hypnotized tone. "Why are you calling it by the name those American hacks gave it?" Tears started to fill Yui's eyes. "Do you even know what 'Mobile Suit Gundam' is?"  
  
Shinji sweat dropped. He never imagined in a million years that his mom would be an otaku.  
  
====================  
  
Notes:  
  
** This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get it off the ground. Further chapters will be longer.  
  
** If you're wondering what Yui's wedding dress looks like in this fic, go to 'http://www.preteardvd.com/launch/images/gallery/himeno01/art02.jpg.' The differences are: A) the gown is completely white; B) the headband has a little, white rose instead of a jewel; C) there is no symbol on the chest; D) the sleeves have no capes; E) there are no leggings; F) the boots go halfway up to the knees and instead of fur at the top, there are two balls of fur hanging from each ankle.  
  
** Sorry about Shinji having an Oedipus complex and using materia as breast implants. I just think this Shinji is a bit of a degenerate. In the previous fic he slew angels, ruined NERV, and destroyed all of SEELE's plans. And what does he do once he's conquered the world? He gives Asuka and the Rei clones bigger boobs. Yep, this Shinji's a hentai.  
  
====================  
  
Next: Yui is now the pilot of the X-Eva and Shinji's plans for galactic conquest can continue. But why has his sensei come here and why does he want to crush Shinji's reign? 


	2. Part 2

I don' own Eva or FFVII.  
  
====================  
  
SHINJIROTH VS. MATERIA GIRL YUI  
  
Part 2  
  
(This is a continuation of 'The Dark King Ascends', which is the third chapter of 'NGE Theater' by WDCain.)  
  
==========  
  
Who would win in a fight: Zeruel or Emerald Weapon?  
  
====================  
  
Gendo had succeeded in preventing his son from using the X-Eva, but it was a hollow victory. All he felt in the endless void he was trapped in was complete loneliness.  
  
He couldn't even sense the passage of time. It seemed as though he had been here an eternity. But just before the despair finally broke him, a memory came to him.  
  
It was the day he and Yui wed. He had been sick with anxiety all morning and nearly threw up twice. But all that went away the second he saw his snow pixie of a bride. It was at that moment that Gendo decided he liked Yui's cosplay.  
  
And there was the exchange of vows. Who would believe that the future commander of NERV could stammer so much? But Yui just smiled as they gazed at each other.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji didn't know about Gendo's happy memory all he knew was that the X-Eva finally shown some sign of life when he presented Yui to it less than an hour after Shinji resurrected her.  
  
Workers had hastily constructed a frame around the Eva to hold it up after the foot 'fell off'.  
  
Shinji had sent for a minister to remarry the couple. It wasn't for their benefit. It was to tantalize Shinji's father before Shinji gave in to his refusal to obey. Shinji still felt a little furious and humiliated that anyone could make any demands of him.  
  
But what was really getting to Shinji was that the design of the Eva-X was perfect. Gendo shouldn't have been able to take control of it. How could Shinji have made that kind of mistake? But in the end, it was a small price to pay for ruling this universe and more to come.  
  
The minister finished the ceremony. At no point did he question this mainly because he assumed this was more of a ritual, dubbing Yui the 'Eva Bride'.  
  
"That is very appropriate," Yui said in her hypnotized voice.  
  
"Why?" Shinji asked after the minister left.  
  
"Because the Rose Bride had a sword in her chest and I have these orbs." Shinji raised his eyebrows in puzzlement. "You've seen 'Utena', haven't you?" Shinji shook his head. Yui sighed. "Son would you please watch some real anime and not those American cartoons."  
  
Not for the first time, did Shinji regret giving Yui conscious thought, although he could control her thoughts when he chose, but it was necessary for his plan.  
  
Then Shinji gave Yui a necklace with a sliver of barrier materia, which would prevent the LCL from ruining Yui's dress. Shinji looked at the way the necklace lay on his mother's chest and got another nosebleed.  
  
"Now to consummate this union," Shinji said. Yui walked up the ramp to the landing by the entry plug. Hikari, who had 'volunteered' to pilot the Eva, graciously let her replacement take over. The former class rep ran out of there like a rocket when Shinji's back was turned.  
  
Once Yui entered the entry plug, all Lord Shinji could do was wait.  
  
====================  
  
Just before the memory faded and the loneliness returned, Gendo felt a presence. It was familiar, something he had longed for. Then he saw it. Yui appeared in front of him, or the astral projection of his body.  
  
Gendo knew it was Yui. He could feel it. There she was in her wedding dress beaming at her love. He slowly reached out and touched her cheeks. Tears of joy were running down Gendo's imaginary face.  
  
"I love you," he finally said.  
  
"Gendo!" Yui replied hugging him. "I've waited so long to hold you again!"  
  
"So have I," Gendo whispered to her ear. "So have I."  
  
Yui held Gendo's face in front of hers. She kissed Gendo and all the grief he suffered in his life disappeared in an instant.  
  
====================  
  
"Finally!" Shinji sighed when the readouts in the control room showed the X-Eva was now active.  
  
Shinji used his control over Yui to make sure that Gendo was so wrapped up the bliss of being with his love, that he left the Eva alone. Shinji was now in complete control of his war machine.  
  
"Now we are ready to launch!" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
Maya politely coughed. "Milord, what about the Eva's foot?"  
  
Shinji almost sweat dropped, but then shrugged it off. He simply typed a couple commands onto his console and the Eva burst out of the frame. It then walked over to the foot and reattached it. The part quickly regenerated.  
  
"Now launch!" Shinji ordered. The Eva fired off rockets built into its back and soon broke the atmosphere. The warships were quick to follow.  
  
Soon Lord Ikari's name would fill the galaxy with dread. If only his right-hand man were here to see this. What had happened to Toji anyway?  
  
====================  
  
7 MONTHS EARLIER:  
  
Toji had finally identified all the Section 2 agents who had threatened to rape his sister. And he was enjoying their screams.  
  
"We... were not going to hurt her!" one of the agents finally chocked out.  
  
"Liar!" Toji yelled as he shot another energy lance into the agent's heart. It was fascinating how much pain that could create without being fatal.  
  
"It's true," another agent pleaded with a hoarse whisper. "We would have killed you if you interfered again... but we wouldn't have hurt your sister. We just said that to scare you."  
  
Toji picked up that agent by the throat and looked him directly in the eyes. He smirked a little. "I believe you." Toji let go of the agent and he crumpled to the floor.  
  
"And for that, I will give you all a quick death." Toji splayed his fingers and five energy beams shot out of his hands and hit the agents between the eyes.  
  
"Dispose of them," he then said to Asuka who had been standing there the whole time unable to look away. "And do clean up this blood. I'm expecting guests tonight."  
  
Asuka obediently picked up the agents' bodies away to be fed to Toji's guard dogs, or at least thrown to them. The dogs, it seemed, just liked to attack intruders, not eat them. They just buried the bodies before decomposition started. Keeping that secret was one of Asuka's few comforts.  
  
====================  
  
Asuka lay down on her bed and wept. This was the only time that Toji gave her enough control of her body to cry and she made sure to shed every tear she could.  
  
Sleep finally came to her. She was a little girl again running to see her mother. "Mama, I'm going to be an Eva pilot! I'm going to protect the Earth!"  
  
She happily ran to the door and opened it. Instead of a hospital room, she was standing on a grassy hill. Her mother was standing there and smiling at Asuka. "That's wonderful news, darling!" She picked Asuka up and hugged her.  
  
Asuka was laughing and crying. She had gotten her mother to love her again. Now she had her family back.  
  
Then a black giant fell right beside them. Asuka and her mother screamed. A giant insect floated towards the Eva. Asuka then heard voices from within the Eva.  
  
"If you won't retreat, at least let those civilians in so they'll be safe!" a woman's voice commanded.  
  
"Absolutely not!" replied a voice Asuka recognized as Toji's. "They'll interfere with the connection!"  
  
"That's an order!"  
  
"Screw you! I'm going to beat this thing!"  
  
Asuka cried. Why didn't he want to keep them safe? A tentacle lashed the ground in front of her and she started wailing. Kyoko held on to Asuka as she ran away as fast as she could.  
  
But it wasn't enough. Soon the Eva plunged the knife into the Angel's core and the monster started falling to the ground.  
  
Kyoko tried to sprint, but she tripped on a rock and Asuka tumbled out of her arms.  
  
"MAMA!" Asuka screamed. But before she could even blink, the angel fell on top of her mother.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the child screeched. Her mama had finally loved her again, and now she was dead! That bastard had let her die! What kind of a monster was he?  
  
Asuka suddenly ceased crying and her face turned cold. No matter what, she would make that pilot pay.  
  
Tears were streaming down Asuka's face when she woke up. This... this was what she had done. She had completely forgotten about it. Didn't Toji tell her that he was avenging Kensuke? She had let an innocent kid die and she didn't even know his name. No wonder Toji hated her.  
  
====================  
  
Toji's night wasn't a picnic either. He had killed Rei and disabled Unit 02. He was facing his tormentor and salivating at the pain he would make her feel. She had made his life a living hell, so he was going to do the same to her.  
  
But something unexpected happened.  
  
Instead of defiance, she was frightened. Toji was glad. She was already doing half the work for him. He decided it was time to finish this bitch off.  
  
"No. Please," Asuka pleaded as Toji's hand started to glow. Flames shot out of his fingers. "Mama!" Asuka screamed as the flames engulfed her.  
  
Suddenly, Toji stopped relishing his victory. Kensuke had been screaming for his mother before the angel crushed him. Toji would have been elated that he made Asuka suffered the way his friend did. But when Toji woke up, the thought kept nagging him that him that all that happened was that he might have become even worse than Asuka.  
  
No matter how hard Toji tried in the following weeks, he couldn't shake that feeling off.  
  
====================  
  
THE PRESENT:  
  
"I have to go, my love," Yui said to Gendo.  
  
"But," Gendo tried to reply, but Yui held her finger in front of his lips.  
  
"I wish I could stay her forever, but this place doesn't work that way." Yui then kissed Gendo for one last time. "But I will return. I promise."  
  
"I'll be waiting," Gendo gently whispered.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji patiently waited outside the Eva as Yui got out. She stood before him and curtseyed. Doing that with such a short skirt almost made Shinji drool.  
  
"He suspects nothing, my lord," his mother said.  
  
"Of course, not," Shinji responded. He had been careful to make Yui not mention the Eva or that she was in the entry plug, lest Gendo try to lock Shinji out of his creation again. "Are you happy there?" he then asked on a whim.  
  
Her hypnotized eyes lit up. "Yes, I am very happy, my lord."  
  
Shinji growled. He had never before thought he could be so jealous of his father.  
  
====================  
  
Maya whipped another tech. "What was that for?" he asked after he stopped screaming.  
  
"You didn't finish the diagnostic before sixteen-hundred hours," Ibuki replied coldly.  
  
"But you told me to finish it in ten minutes. I finished it in seven."  
  
Realizing the tech was right, Maya just growled and stormed out of the room.  
  
Shinji met her down the hall and grinned. "I heard the yelling. You do love cruelty."  
  
Maya sighed. "That's not quite it. I'm honestly taking out my frustrations on them."  
  
"Are you sure you're not enjoying it?"  
  
Maya then hung her head. "Sempai and I still haven't made love," she said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shinji asked incredulously.  
  
"I mean that every time I try to touch her or even kiss her, there's nothing. No love, no pleasure, nothing."  
  
"That's not important," Shinji said dismissively. "She'll obey you no matter what, so just take her."  
  
"I don't want to just take her!" Maya snapped having lost most of her patience. "I want her to love me. But maybe I've gone too far. I don't even think she can do anything other than react." Tears started to fill Maya's eyes. "But I did exactly what you told me to make her love me. How could it not work?"  
  
"I told you what to do to make her yours," Shinji said impatiently. "It's not my fault if she doesn't 'love' you." Shinji made quotes when he said love.  
  
Maya's jaw dropped. It was true. Shinji did keep his promise, but it wasn't really what Maya wanted. She couldn't believe she fell into that trap.  
  
====================  
  
Naoko Akagi's soul was filled with grief as she saw what her daughter had become. She was now nothing but someone's plaything with no ability to think on her own.  
  
She had been watching this since Unit 00 and 02 had been demolished and her spirit and Kyoko's had been set free.  
  
Naoko knew of a way to free Ritsuko from her torment, but she couldn't do anything about the tormentors. Ritsuko's pain would start all over again.  
  
But after hearing Maya, Naoko now felt there was hope. Maybe Maya would accept Ritsuko for what she was.  
  
Naoko reached into the deep recesses of her daughter's mind and found the last parts of her consciousness, the part that hid itself to survive and might never come out for fear of being hurt again.  
  
Naoko caressed that part gently. Soon all of Ritsuko's memories of the past year faded away.  
  
====================  
  
Ritsuko wasn't sure what was going on. She remembered Karou arriving at NERV, but then everything afterwards was a haze.  
  
And now Ritsuko was lying in this strange room. And she was a little cold. She looked down and saw she was wearing a fur bikini. It was just like the one that Lum wore, except it was white with gray stripes.  
  
Ritsuko found herself wanting to touch the bikini. She ran her hands through the fur. She couldn't tell what kind of fur it was or whether it was real or not, but it was so soft!  
  
Maya entered the room and stopped in her tracks when she saw Ritsuko clearly enjoying how her bikini felt.  
  
Ritsuko then was hoping she had cat ears on. She patted her head until she found the pair of soft, small ears.  
  
Maya's heart skipped a beat when she heard Ritsuko moaning with pleasure.  
  
Ritsuko then saw Maya at the door. She was stunned at the sight. Her protégé was wearing a leather suit with an ermine lined cape that was slightly longer than waist-length.  
  
"I'm not sure what's happening," Ritsuko said "But I like it."  
  
"Oh, Sempai!" Maya exclaimed as she ran over to Ritsuko. Maya thought what followed was well worth the wait.  
  
Naoko left the room contented. Whatever happened from this point on, at least her daughter would be happy.  
  
====================  
  
The next day, Maya took Ritsuko to see Shinji about finding her a place in the Ikari Empire. (Shinji changed the mane when Rei III convinced him that Shinja was a little cheesy.) Ritsuko was wearing an identical bikini and set of ears, but they were pink with black stripes. Maya had also tied Ritsuko's hands behind her.  
  
"I'm glad to see you taking your place as our head technician," Shinji said to after discussing where Ritsuko would fit.  
  
"I promise to make you proud, my lord," Akagi answered. She found herself little concerned with what Shinji had done. She was actually glad that Shinji did that to Gendo after the way he used her.  
  
Neither Maya nor Shinji brought up Ritsuko's memory loss, lest they had to tell her what happened to her in the past year.  
  
"Now maybe you can help me with this problem," Shinji said pointing to a scan of the X-Eva's data. "How could Gendo affect the Eva even though I designed it to work independently of the soul within?"  
  
Maya untied Ritsuko's hands and the doctor spent a few minutes working the console. "I thought so," she said as Maya retied her hands. "It seems you would have to change the very nature of existence for that to work."  
  
"Excuse me?" Shinji said puzzled.  
  
"The soul isn't just the Eva's battery. As with a human body, the soul is the Eva's essence. It has to be completely integrated or else the Eva is nothing more than a corpse with a soul trapped inside."  
  
Shinji nodded and smiled inwardly. So that flaw wasn't a mistake of his. Even he couldn't move the universe.  
  
"So how did you get him to cooperate?" Ritsuko asked. "He can be very stubborn."  
  
Shinji cleared his throat. "Even a king must know when to compromise." Shinji and the Reis were the only ones who knew that Yui was the pilot. Not even the minister knew that much.  
  
====================  
  
Maya's love life had a complete turnaround, but Shinji's was in a gradual decline. The Reis were perfectly willing to give themselves to Shinji, and actually competed for his affections. But Shinji was growing increasingly frustrated about his feelings for his mother.  
  
Shinji had no thought that it was incest. Shinji was now a superior being. His body had evolved far beyond its original form and he now had no true relation to his parents.  
  
But he dared not touch Yui, no matter how much she haunted his dreams. He could take Yui and simply command her not to tell Gendo, but the setbacks if the former commander found out were too great a risk.  
  
It would still be some time before the fleet reached its first target. So Shinji went to his chambers to get some rest.  
  
He gasped when he opened the door. Rei III had found a way to get Shinji's attention. She wore a copy of Yui's wedding dress, except III was embroidered on the headband instead of the rose. She also used her some of the magic Shinji taught her to dye her hair brown.  
  
Shinji grabbed Rei and kissed her deeply. He then walked her over to his bed while taking his shirt and belt off. Rei lay down and pulled down her fur collar so Shinji could kiss the exposed part of her neck.  
  
Shinji then slowly removed Rei's panties. Rei sighed and shuddered feeling the satin slide down her legs.  
  
Rei was breathless with anticipation for the next part, but she began to realize that her panties had been off for a minute and nothing was happening.  
  
She looked at Shinji and then knew what happened. It seemed that the little overlord was neglecting his duties.  
  
Shinji growled in frustration. Could he not even vicariously have that beautiful woman? He banged his head against the wall. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN TI!" he shouted. He then sat on the bed with his face is his hands cursing.  
  
Rei then wrapped her arm around his sympathetically. Shinji's anger suddenly went away and he melted into her embrace sighing. Yes, some comfort and sympathy, that was what he wanted.  
  
====================  
  
About eighteen hours later, the Galactic Police headquarters was nearly within range. Shinji was on the edge of his seat with excitement. The Galactic Police had some of the most advanced weapons and the most well trained soldiers in the universe. This would be a good indication of what he would face.  
  
Eva-X was reactivated and the Eva Bride (which was the only indication Shinji gave of the pilot's identity) flew the war machine back at the lead.  
  
Shinji was confident of the Eva's abilities, but he still would have felt better if Toji was there as well. Where the hell was he?  
  
====================  
  
4 MONTHS EARLIER:  
  
Since that dream, Toji was beginning to doubt himself more and more. He still obeyed Lord Ikari without question, but he no longer really knew what to do with his life, now that he had his revenge.  
  
His little sister had been out of the hospital for three months, but Toji found himself unable to face his family. At least they were safe.  
  
Asuka poured her master another drink. He thanked her kindly and would have dismissed her, but he poured her a glass instead. "Did I ever tell you how pretty you look in that?" he asked about her maid's outfit.  
  
"No, Master," Asuka replied.  
  
Toji looked into Asuka's eyes. Instead of seeing rage at the remark, he saw that she was flattered. He didn't know why, but he was glad. It was the first time she had ever taken a compliment without being smug.  
  
After that day he had the dream, he looked up the second child's history. Finding out what happened with her mother didn't move him that much since that wasn't a good excuse for becoming such a bitch, but then he read her psychological profile.  
  
"Her inability to prove herself to her mother before that poor woman's death has driven the girl to prove her worth to anyone and everyone in order to avoid facing her own grief," read the report of a Dr. Adyen. "But I doubt praise from every human on Earth would be enough for her. This condition has also made her competitive to an unhealthy degree. She seems incapable of accepting defeat, or even a victory that wasn't won the way she wanted. I worry that her problems will end causing grievous harm to others as well as herself."  
  
Toji couldn't believe it. He thought she just hated everyone. But finding out she was crazy added a dimension to her actions that he didn't want to face. And yet he couldn't stop thinking about it or the fact that his drive, even though it was to avenge his friend, had ended up being little different from hers.  
  
Toji's phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. Asuka was about to get up and answer it, but Toji held up his hand and got it himself. He sighed. Another town was refusing the conscription decree to build Shinji's fleet.  
  
He would have flown, but he had a jet and he wanted to take Asuka along thinking that watching what he did to traitors would stop that annoying look she had been giving him the past several weeks. Maybe that was the cause of his doubts.  
  
====================  
  
Asuka had long since stopped hating Toji for what he did. She couldn't help thinking that it was her fault that he was like this.  
  
Toji motioned her to follow him and she complied, but was surprised to see him presenting a box to her. "I, um, thought you might like this."  
  
Asuka was suddenly incensed. After all he had done to her, he was trying to buy her affection?  
  
But as she was still under Toji's control, she took the package. "Show me how you feel about it," Toji commanded her.  
  
So he was stupid enough to give her control of her body for this? She made ready to hit him square in the eyes with whatever was inside.  
  
But when Asuka opened the box, she gasped. Toji had gotten her a fur coat. She pulled it out and gazed at it. It was a snow bunny jacket made of white rabbit. Asuka held the coat close to her feeling the soft fur on her arms and she twirled around.  
  
She then put the fur on and marveled at herself in the mirror. The jacket had elastic at the hem, which held the jacket snug at the waist and also accentuated her improved chest. Asuka thought it was cute how the collar was splayed open seductively revealing her neck.  
  
"Arigato," Asuka said sweetly as she ran her hands up and down the sleeves. No one had ever gotten her something this nice before, not even Kaji.  
  
Toji smiled. "Good. Now follow me," he commanded.  
  
Asuka's legs carried her to Toji's jet, but she was still stroking the fur and sighing. "It's like a warm cloud."  
  
Toji was very puzzled at what he did. If he was trying to make Asuka hate him again, why was he buying her gifts?  
  
====================  
  
About ten minutes later, the plane landed. Toji stepped out with Asuka following. She wondered what he was doing in a fishing village. But the angry crowd that greeted him gave her a big clue.  
  
"I'm only going to ask this once. I want those of you chosen to step forward and serve your new emperor." The crowd continued to glare at him.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Kill us?" asked an older man.  
  
"No," Toji said as he pointed his glowing fist at the crowd. "I'll kill those that weren't chosen until you comply."  
  
Toji pointed at a young girl and was ready to blast her, but another girl ran in front of her.  
  
Toji gasped. "Mari, what the hell are you doing here?" he yelled.  
  
"Don't you hurt Umi!" Hikari yelled back. "You already killed her grandpa!"  
  
Toji then recognized the other girl. She was Mari's best friend, Umi... Fuyutsuki. He had killed her grandfather.  
  
"Listen, little sister," Toji said condescendingly, but without meaning to. "These people just have to serve their Lord. After all, he wants to bring peace to the world."  
  
"The why does he kill everyone who doesn't like him?" Mari yelled with tears in her eyes. "And you help him do it! You're not my brother!"  
  
Toji was about to call her a brat, but then her words hit him like a pile of bricks. Asuka saw his eyes fill with torment. She had heard about Shinji's promise not to harm Mari, but Toji was cheated. His sister would be safe, but she would hate him forever.  
  
Toji knew his sister wouldn't approve of what he did, but actually seeing how she felt was devastating especially since he had done it for her, and Kensuke. He never thought about what his friend would do if he were alive. Kensuke probably would eagerly joined Shinji's forces, and would have been one of the first to die in battle.  
  
Toji said nothing for nearly two minutes as he thought about this. He then slowly turned around and walked back to the plane. When he was inside, all the grief he kept inside for the past year burst out of him. Asuka walked into the cabin and had she control of her body; she would have tried to comfort Toji as he wept.  
  
Finally Toji was calm enough to walk back to the village. "None of you have to go," he said. "You all will have to leave this village, but Shinji won't look for you if you lay low. He's very confident in his position now."  
  
It took a few seconds for his words to sink in, but then the villagers started sighing and sobbing with relief. Mari grabbed Toji in a hug. "Thank you, Onii-chan!"  
  
Toji smiled "My orders are to make any insurrection disappear. I'll just blast a crater in the village and tell Shinji the villagers got me so angry, I fried them all."  
  
Mari then stopped smiling. "You're not coming with us?"  
  
"But I," Toji never finished the sentence. He knew he couldn't go back. Every time he would be ordered to eliminate someone, he would see Mari's face again. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
Mari grinned. "Maybe you can help us."  
  
"Well, I do know places you can hide in."  
  
"Good! The Yebisu could use someone who knows as much about Shinji as you. Ooh, that's a pretty coat!" Mari ran her hands through Asuka's jacket. Asuka then held Mari's cheek against the fur.  
  
"The Yebisu?" Toji asked.  
  
"Oh that's the biggest resistance movement in Japan. And I'm so glad that we'll both be part of it soon!"  
  
Toji's mind raced with questions. For instance, Mari was actually part of a rebellion? And wasn't Yebisu a beer company?  
  
====================  
  
Before he went with his sister, Toji turned to Asuka. He pressed his finger to her temple and as spark went off in her head.  
  
"You can go wherever you want now," Toji told her.  
  
Asuka shrugged and placed her hands in the pockets of her fur. "Then I'm going with you. It's not as though I have anywhere else to go."  
  
Toji nodded. "I'm sorry," he softly said to her.  
  
"No. I'm sorry." Asuka admitted tearfully. "I should have let you two in my Eva." She did her best not to break down. "I promise I won't rest until I've atoned for that."  
  
Toji suddenly found himself wanting to comfort Asuka. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "It no longer matters. We've both done things we regret," Toji said remembering all the people he assassinated. And unlike Asuka, they had never done anything to hurt him.  
  
But now his hatred for her had completely disappeared. And another feeling was taking its place. Slowly it had been welling up all these weeks and now he knew what it was. He stroked Asuka's hair.  
  
Asuka had been going through the exact same thing. "I love you," she said as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," Toji whispered. Asuka then wrapped her arms around Toji and kissed him. Toji gladly returned the gesture.  
  
On the other side of the veil that separates the spirit world with the mortal one, Kensuke and Kyoko Soryu high-fived each other. All those weeks of planting dreams and whispering in the children's ears had finally paid off.  
  
====================  
  
THE PRESENT:  
  
The Galactic Police had gone to battle stations as soon as Ikari's fleet had shown up on the sensors. Princess Aeka and Sasami of Jurai had been living on Earth, but had fled with the Misaki family soon after Shinji took power.  
  
They princesses warned the Police about Shinji's plans, although they didn't quite know his capabilities. Washu still had difficulty analyzing the Evas. She did try to warn SEELE about the instrumentality a few years back. It wouldn't work. She had already tried something like that once as a science fair project.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was actually glad to see such a vast squadron facing him. This would make quite an effective demonstration of his power.  
  
He started off by using his mind reaper. Several of the police ships started breaking formation.  
  
On the shuttle that Tenchi & the gang were fleeing to Jurai with, a few of the girls were reeling from the effects of that ray.  
  
"NO! Tenchi wants me, not that brazen hussy/sanctimonious brat!" Aeka/Ryoko respectively screamed. "Tenchi doesn't need both of us! That can't be true!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault! I just didn't have enough sleep that day!" Washu yelled recalling the time she took more than thirty seconds to break a Yahoo password.  
  
In the cockpit, Kiyone was holding her head as though she was trying to crush it. "I hate Mihoshi! I wish she'd never been born!"  
  
'But there is some part of you that cares for her,' a voice in Kiyone's head said. 'Your life would be sad and lonely without her.'  
  
"NOOOOO! That's not true! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kiyone then fainted.  
  
Mihoshi calmly remained at the controls. "La, la, la, I like flowers. La, la, la," she sang. The ship maintained its course for the planet Jurai.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was disappointed that the weapon affected less than a third of the ships. He knew that the scrolls said that Asuka's mind was supposed to be assaulted by the angel, but then it occurred to Shinji that it only really worked if the target had something he/she did not want to face.  
  
Oh well, he decided to later change the beam to make peoples' heads explode. He then fired the diamond energy blasts. The beams did prove effective tearing through a dozen ships in one sweep. The X-Eva's AT-field did just as well repelling most of the counter attack.  
  
The warships returned fire with the Eva. The blasts weren't as effective, but the police fleet was still decimated in less than six minutes. Shinji didn't even bother chasing after those retreating since there would soon be no place to hide from him.  
  
That was also why Shinji wasn't surprised to see the base had been evacuated when he boarded it. Apparently everyone had been in such a rush, no one had bothered to destroy any information on the computers or burn any files. Shinji thought they would at least have blown up the base, or set a timer as a trap like 'Star Trek III'.  
  
Shinji face faulted. He then ran over to the monitor where he saw symbols in red. They were changing at regular intervals. It was definitely a countdown. Shinji discretely held his lightning materia over the console. A spark came out of the orb and jumped into the system. The countdown stopped.  
  
Shinji made sure not to wipe the sweat off. He then proceeded to analyze the databanks.  
  
====================  
  
Gendo and Yui were just enjoying each other's loving embrace. Gendo then slowly ran his index finger down Yui's neck and she laughed.  
  
But then they heard a steady sound off in the distance. They turned their heads and saw a black shape making a steady, quiet thumping sound.  
  
Soon the shape became clearer. It was a man wearing a red shirt and a black hat that hid his eyes riding what appeared to be a mating of a duck and an ostrich.  
  
When the rider was close enough, he dismounted the black bird and walked over to Yui. He then held a small green orb to her. Two bolts of electricity shot out and hit Yui's breasts. She yelped from the pain, but then her irises reappeared. Gendo was shocked that he didn't notice.  
  
"That was the point," Yui said to Gendo reading his mind. "Shinji is using us. I'm the Eva's pilot."  
  
Gendo's heart sank. Shinji had used his love to further his plans. But what hurt more was that he suspected it the whole time, but he didn't care.  
  
"There's still hope," said the bird rider. The voice was familiar to the couple. The rider then took off his hat. Gendo and Yui's eyes popped out.  
  
"It's good to see you both again," Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"What's going on?" Yui asked.  
  
"Shinji's right-hand man tried to kill me by sending me into a vortex," the sub-commander answered. "But he just sent me to the very dimension Shinji grew up in."  
  
Gendo was about to ask Fuyutsuki a million questions, but the older man held up his hand.  
  
"I'm getting to that," he said. "But for now, we have to leave and prepare for what's coming. It seems that Shinji and his mentor hadn't parted on the best of terms. And now the being known as Sephiroth is coming to settle the score." Fuyutsuki's face turned grim. "I fear that with their power, they may destroy both universes."  
  
"So what can we do?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Well hopefully, we can become strong enough to stop him." Fuyutsuki then held out another green orb. "Come. There isn't much time."  
  
There was a flash of white light and then the group was standing in a white field. Gendo patted himself down when he realized he had his body back.  
  
"What is that?" Yui asked Fuyutsuki.  
  
"This is materia. It's basically a lump of condensed psychic energy." Fuyutsuki smiled. "This is where most of Shinji's power comes from."  
  
"So we can beat him," Gendo said hopefully.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was looking at the data from the headquarters and sipping a megalixer, the kind made from fermented sylkis greens, his favorite. He then decided to send the X-Eva out to patrol for any counter attack.  
  
He pressed the switch but nothing happened. He pressed it again. Still nothing. He breathed deeply to remain calm. He then checked the Eva to see if it was simply a broken circuit.  
  
He nearly screamed when he saw that the Eva's psychic level was zero. That could only happen when the soul was missing. And the pilot had disappeared too. Not even her dress was left.  
  
That meant they somehow escaped! He pounded the console. Now he would have to add safeties to the Eva to prevent that again. Plus he would have to find another soul and Eva Bride.  
  
Just then, Maya and Ritsuko were walking down the hall. Ritsuko was wearing a black cat suit and she had a gold leash around her waist. Maya was kissing Ritsuko's neck making her lover purr. But then Ritsuko stopped.  
  
"What is it, Sempai-sama?" Maya asked.  
  
"I just remembered Misato. I miss her. Maybe if Kaji hadn't died, she wouldn't have killed herself."  
  
Maya said nothing knowing better than to say Misato had been assassinated.  
  
'Hmm,' Shinji thought. 'I need a new Eva Bride and Ritsuko misses Katsuragi.'  
  
"My lord," Maya asked. "Why did a lava lamp over your head?"  
  
'Oops!' Shinji thought. He then changed it to a light bulb.  
  
====================  
  
Notes:  
  
** Maya seemed to turn into a dominatrix a little to easily in the NGE Theater story (although the author admitted that making Maya evil was difficult to write). So I thought her naively following Shinji's advice to turn into one would fit her character more. But making Ritsuko like being Maya's cat-slave would give Maya little reason to stop.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
'Dark-Titan': I hope this chapter answers your question.  
  
'Gambit1': Don't worry. I only let that go so far.  
  
'Shinji Ikari', 'FuryFlames51': Thank you. I hope this chapter was even better and funnier.  
  
'Adyen': It just seemed odd to me that most of Shinji's geek references would be from America when he's supposed to be in Japan (I am not bashing WDCain's story. It just added something to the mix.). And I hope you noticed my fitting your name in this chapter.  
  
====================  
  
Next: Misato becomes the new Eva Bride. Fuyutsuki tells his story of being in another world. Yui trains to become stronger at magic than Shinji and Sephiroth. And a rebellion rises to challenge the Ikari empire. 


	3. Part 3

I don' own Eva or FFVII.  
  
====================  
  
SHINJIROTH VS. MATERIA GIRL YUI  
  
Part 3  
  
(This is a continuation of 'The Dark King Ascends', which is the third chapter of 'NGE Theater' by WDCain.)  
  
==========  
  
Who would win in a fight: Section 2 or the Turks?  
  
====================  
  
"A what?" Fuyutsuki asked the lady.  
  
"A chocobo race," the lady repeated. Fuyutsuki was still puzzled. "You sit on a chocobo and try to reach the finish line first."  
  
"Oh, of course," Fuyutsuki said not wanting to seem ignorant. At least he had an idea of what kind of race he had to do.  
  
After Toji sent him into the vortex, Fuyutsuki wound up in the middle of the power room in what he later learned was the Gold Saucer. Dio, the manager, wasn't too pleased to find an intruder there.  
  
If Fuyutsuki had money, he would have been politely asked to leave. Instead, he was thrown into this desert prison. That was three days ago.  
  
He remained perfectly calm as he was shown to the chocobo stables. The sight of the birds was a relief as he half expected to be riding wild, razor-backed dragons.  
  
The lady showed him one of the black ones. It seemed to smile at the sight of the old man. "I guess you'll be riding this one," the lady said. "His name is Teioh."  
  
Fuyutsuki held out his hand to Teioh and rubbed his beak. The bird chirped with pleasure.  
  
"So what's your name?" the lady asked.  
  
Fuyutsuki paused. He wasn't sure he wanted to give his real name here. "Joe," he answered.  
  
====================  
  
"So did you win?" Yui asked her old mentor as the two of them, Teioh, and Gendo sat around a campfire.  
  
"First try," he responded. "Chocobo riding isn't that much different then riding a horse." He petted Teioh on the head. "And of course, I had such a wonderful partner."  
  
Teioh blushed even though it was hidden under his feathers.  
  
"What did you do then?" Gendo asked.  
  
"I decided to continue racing since I didn't have any other job." Fuyutsuki took another mouthful of rice. Say what you will about Gendo, he knew how to cook. Yui was just wolfing it down, as usual.  
  
"In the seven years I spent there, Teioh and I were undefeated," Fuyutsuki continued. "Except by a guy named Cloud."  
  
He then told the couple all that he knew about Cloud, Avalanche, Shinra, and Sephiroth.  
  
"And I heard that after Sephiroth was defeated by Cloud during the Nebelheim incident, he sent himself to an astral plane to avoid death. There he took on a pupil. He taught this boy all his magic and sword skill. Sephiroth hoped that his pupil would help him take revenge on Cloud and Shinra and help Sephiroth become a god.  
  
"But this boy wasn't learning as quickly as he wanted. He thought Sephiroth was holding back on him. So one day, he stabbed his mentor in the back and stole his materia." Yui and Gendo took another look at the orbs lying next to Fuyutsuki.  
  
"So Sephiroth will be coming to settle the score," Gendo said gravely.  
  
"But if he was on another plane, how did you here about it?" Yui asked.  
  
"After the meteor was stopped, people became fascinated with the Lifestream," Fuyutsuki answered. "Some came to Cosmo Canyon to speak to the planet. I never went there myself, but some people told me what they heard."  
  
"But if all he has is those magic orbs, then we can stop him easily," Gendo said hopefully.  
  
"No. The rest of his power came from Jenova."  
  
Neither Yui nor Gendo was shocked that Shinji had spliced his cells with that being. They DID work on the Evas.  
  
"And this is important," the old man continued. "Not everyone is, well, compatible with Jenova's genes. That's why those clones failed, and Hojo himself was destroyed."  
  
Gendo's heart sank knowing there may be no way to stop his son. "So what can we possibly do?"  
  
"There was something else in Hojo's findings," Fuyutsuki answered. "This compatibility can be passed down," he looked at Yui, "usually through the mother."  
  
Gendo face faulted at what his friend was suggesting. But Yui's eyes lit up.  
  
"You mean I can become a sorceress?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"It's our only hope," Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"Sugoi!" Yui yelled jumping up and down. "I'll get to kick butt like Lina Inverse!"  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you're willing," Fuyutsuki said smiling.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji wasn't that upset at what happened. Actually going within the Eva to retrieve the soul and then the pilot, was such an odd occurrence, one wouldn't anticipate it.  
  
But Maya was overseeing the installation of ethereal sensors to prevent any further such rescues.  
  
Now Shinji just needed another soul and pilot, so he returned to that cave. He took less time returning to Earth thanks to the faster speed of the Police ships.  
  
First he brought Kaji back and then knocked the guy out. Shinji didn't want to hear any whining at his soul being imprisoned and he definitely wasn't interested in another crying fit.  
  
Shinji shook off his disgust. He needed to focus on summoning the new Eva Bride.  
  
Shinji never really looked at Misato since she was unimportant to his plans. He did hope she looked nice in the dress he got her.  
  
When the purple haired woman came back to life, Shinji screamed inwardly. She was even more of a looker than his mother. And he couldn't touch this lady either. From what Shinji heard, Kaji would be no more cooperative than Gendo.  
  
However, Misato wad better endowed than Yui so when Shinji put the materia in Misato's breasts, the orbs remained shrunk.  
  
At least this wasn't time wasted. Shinji was already taking a couple weeks to upgrade his fleet.  
  
He then decided to resurrect Shigeru and Makoto, as Ritsuko told him those two were helping her with vital projects before they died. He could use their information. He also needed no control spells. He just offered them a place in his service or years of torture.  
  
After careful consideration, the two techs agreed and it was time to go back.  
  
Shinji nearly fell over when the group walked out of the cave. Toji was standing there with Asuka and a young girl. "Where the hell have you been?" Shinji snapped.  
  
Toji smiled. "I've been searching around the galaxy, and I think I've found your next conquest."  
  
Shinji glared at his general. "I never told you to do any scouting."  
  
Toji looked incredulous. "But you gave me a ship and signed orders."  
  
Shinji growled and stamped his foot. "Damn those Yebisu!" He threw a materia against the mountain. The rocks got hurt a lot more than the orb.  
  
Toji laughed inwardly. The Yebisu couldn't forge Shinji's signature and Toji had provided the ship. But it wouldn't hurt if Shinji thought otherwise.  
  
Shinji took a couple deep breaths. "Well you say you found a good planet to invade. Where is it?"  
  
"It's not one planet, Milord. The Bydo Empire spans vast systems. And we have to attack soon. Their leader will hatch in a matter of weeks."  
  
"So we just smash the egg and I get the throne?" Shinji asked disappointed at how easy it sounded.  
  
"Actually, their leader is a beast so huge, it devours planets," Toji said gravely. "And the Empire wants Earth to be its first meal."  
  
Shinji's face lit up. This would be a battle worthy of his divine power. He then noticed how the three looked.  
  
Asuka was wearing a white ball gown and her white rabbit coat. The girl was in a pink dress and a little version of Asuka's fur, and Toji was in a tux. Then Shinji saw that Toji and Asuka were wearing rings.  
  
"What's going on?" Shinji asked managing to sound curious rather than flabbergasted.  
  
Asuka lovingly draped herself on Toji. "I'd like to introduce you to Suzuhara Asuka Langley," Toji said. "We got married this morning before I heard you returned to Earth."  
  
Now Shinji was flabbergasted. "Uh, didn't she make your life a living hell?"  
  
Toji smiled. "I want her to have my children."  
  
"Oh!" Shinji exclaimed. He leered at Asuka. "How does it feel knowing you will bear the seed of the man you hate most?"  
  
Asuka remained expressionless. 'What would you know about feelings?' she thought. 'All you want to do is make others suffer.'  
  
"Well I am disappointed that you didn't invite me," Shinji said as though he actually gave a rat's ass. "But it doesn't matter. Come! We have a galaxy to rule!"  
  
Toji turned to the girl. "Come along, Mari," he said.  
  
"Oh, so that's your sister," Shinji said. He then noticed her eyes were blank.  
  
Toji sighed. "I had to do it. She was being disrespectful; calling you a bloodthirsty tyrant." She had actually asked Toji to hypnotize her in case Shinji read her mind. He wouldn't bother with Toji's or Asuka's.  
  
Shinji just nodded knowing that Toji might have to do that to get any love from his family. But it was a small price to pay for the glory of serving the Ikari Empire.  
  
====================  
  
Finding Jenova cells to give Yui wasn't particularly easy, but it wasn't as dangerous as it would have been before the meteor was stopped and Sephiroth was defeated. Shinra was in chaos and pillaging even the company's deepest secrets wasn't uncommon.  
  
But it was a cakewalk compared to finding someone to train Yui. Going back in time to feudal Japan was a bust as Yui wouldn't stop ogling at the guy with the dog-ears and the red suit, and the wizard that was supposed to train Yui wouldn't stop ogling at her. The resulting fistfights between that guy and Gendo were not pretty.  
  
That world where wizards were made from green mist didn't work either. Yui kept hugging them and squealing about how cute they were. Those wizards didn't mind the affection, but Yui never got around to learning from them.  
  
The trio finally made some progress when they arrived at the world of the legendary Light Warriors...  
  
====================  
  
"I'm telling you, you guys were ripped," the blue haired elf known as Thief, said to Fuyutsuki. "Did you even try to haggle with your suppliers?"  
  
"Um, no," Fuyutsuki admitted knowing that NERV didn't have to spend as much money as it did on the Evas. Those involved just believed it would be a moot point once instrumentality was completed.  
  
"So you nailed her to a cross, cut her legs off, and used her blood to power your monsters?" Black Mage, who resembled the mist wizards, asked Gendo. The commander didn't want to reply as the more demented the things NERV did; the more notes Black Mage took.  
  
"But I'm still wondering how you designed those robots to make the pilots feel pain," Black Mage continued.  
  
"Um, I didn't. That was just an unavoidable part of it," Gendo answered gulping.  
  
"Genius!" Black Mage exclaimed. "That means the pilots can't shut it off! So it guarantees your minions will be punished for failure! Mwahahahaha!"  
  
Gendo just walked away slowly. He actually thought nothing would disturb him more than becoming super-deformed from this dimension (although Yui seemed to like her new shape).  
  
The commander then decided to see what Fighter was doing. The armored man held up two swords and his eyes lit up with maniacal passion. "Yes! My greatest creation is complete!"  
  
Gendo didn't want to ask. He did see that a short chain attached the two swords. Fighter looked at Gendo holding out his new weapon. "Are you sure that's safe to use?" Gendo asked.  
  
Fighter laughed. "Of course, it is!" he said starting to flip the blades around. "Yes using this requires the skills of a master, but it's only a simple task for one trained under the- AGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Yes, Fighter slipped.  
  
The lady known as White Mage, sighed and then paused in Yui's current lesson to heal the critically wounded warrior.  
  
"I keep telling you to make the chain longer," White Mage scolded Fighter.  
  
"But then they won't truly be chucks!" Fighter whined.  
  
====================  
  
A couple hours after leaving Earth, Shinji's ship returned to the Galaxy Police headquarters. Toji was immediately given the second best sleeping quarters. There was no dispute about the sleeping arrangements with Maya as that room was too far from the... interrogation room.  
  
Toji carried him bride across the threshold. Then when he saw no one was looking, he snapped his fingers and Mari's eyes returned to normal. "So he bought it all," Mari said remembering everything. She then happily skipped into the room, then hugged Asuka and kissed her cheek. "Can I call you Onee-chan?"  
  
"What?" Asuka asked suddenly forgetting what that meant. (Remember that Japanese isn't her first language.)  
  
"It's an affectionate term for a sister," Toji said guessing Asuka's problem.  
  
Tears then ran down Asuka's face. "My sister," the redhead whispered. She held Mari tightly. After all these years, Asuka had a family again.  
  
The two bundles of fur finally ended their embrace. "So how did you meet each other?" Mari asked.  
  
Asuka's face then turned regretful. "I let his best friend die," she answered.  
  
Mari's eyes widened.  
  
"And I kind of took my revenge by, well a kind of rape," Toji admitted now wanting to crawl into a dark hole. "I took control of her body from her and turned her into my slave."  
  
Mari's face was as white as her coat. "Is this one of those love-hate relationships?" she asked nervously.  
  
"No," Toji said. "We actually just hated each other. All we wanted was for the other one to suffer."  
  
"But... how?" was all a flabbergasted Mari could say as she hoped it wasn't a mistake coming with them.  
  
"But that all changed," Asuka said reassuringly. "I had this dream." Asuka was speaking somewhat slowly trying to recall exactly what happened. Her voice seemed somewhat distant and almost haunted. "It showed me what I had done to him. And then slowly, I began to understand how he felt."  
  
"But it was more then the dream," Toji continued also recalling. "It was as though there was a voice at my ear. It kept telling me... that what I had done made me no better. And it wouldn't let me deny it. Soon it made me realize how empty I actually felt inside."  
  
"Some part of me still rebelled," Asuka continued as though she and Toji were on the exact same train of thought. "I didn't want to forgive him. He had wronged me and all I needed was my revenge. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him... to hurt as much as I did. But then one day I realized he already did."  
  
"And then I finally stopped hating her," Toji said. "I actually found that I wanted her to be happy. Because... then maybe I could find happiness again."  
  
Serve to Asuka. "I then was nice to him from that point. I couldn't do anything with my body, but I'm sure he noticed the genuine warmth to my smiles." Asuka sighed. "As long as I can remember, I carried a weight on my heart. But I found I no longer needed it."  
  
"So when did you just toss it away?" Mari asked.  
  
Toji and Asuka's faces returned to reality and they gazed at each other.  
  
"I guess it was when I realized I loved him," Asuka said. She then laughed and held her hand to her forehead. "I know how silly this all sounds. Maybe it's just my imagination, but I wonder if something was bringing us together."  
  
Mari said nothing, but she had a pretty good idea. A couple weeks before Toji went with her, Kensuke-san appeared to her in a dream. He told her not to hate her brother for what he did. Kensuke promised that he was doing all he could to make Toji be nice again.  
  
"So do you think Shinji can stop the Bydo?" Asuka then asked changing the subject.  
  
"Huh?" Mari said. "I thought we were sending Ikari there so those guys would kill him."  
  
Toji shook his head. "The Bydo actually do plan to go after Earth."  
  
"So we're still sticking with Plan B," Mari said.  
  
Toji had meet with the Yebisu's leader and they determined that any open rebellion would be completely futile. Shinji would just destroy mankind if he couldn't rule it. And Toji barely had a fifth of Shinji's power.  
  
But the two did realize it was possible to convince Ikari that Earth's best interests were also his own. So Toji had returned to Shinji's service for that purpose, or as Asuka put it to, 'tell the king what he aught to do, not what he can do.'  
  
Toji wasn't sure he wanted to come back here. The thought of the things he had done still made him sick. But at least he had perfected making people disappear without killing them. And it helped that Shinji had stopped quoting that damn line from 'Titanic'.  
  
====================  
  
The new Eva Bride walked down the halls of the station. She ran into Maya, who was in a leather outfit with the top thirds of her breast uncovered, well they were by a white cat that had her tail wrapped so it lay within Maya's cleavage.  
  
When Maya saw Misato, she lightly shook the cat. "Wake up, Sempai-sama," she said.  
  
The cat opened her eyes. When she saw Misato, she leaped off Maya's chest and shape-shifted in midair. The cat was now Ritsuko in a white cat suit. She hugged Misato with tears off joy on her cheeks. "Oh, Misato-chan! I thought you were dead!"  
  
Misato shook her head while she returned the hug. "I was, but Lord Ikari brought me back. I just have to pilot that silly robot."  
  
Ritsuko laughed. "As long as I have my best friend back." She then rubbed her magically prehensile tail on Misato's back. The former Major laughed.  
  
Maya was shocked. "I thought you only did that for me! Bad Sempai!"  
  
Ritsuko smirked. "Does this mean I don't get any milk tonight?"  
  
(Okay, I am stopping this right here. This is just supposed to be PG-13.)  
  
====================  
  
After another couple kisses, Serge finally went home for the night. Schala sighed and walked back to the inn. Serge fell for her all over again the moment they met, even though he forgot all the time he spent with her (or her astral projections since she was trapped within Lavos). Or maybe that time technically never happened since the splitting of reality was erased from history.  
  
Suddenly, a strong burst of wind threw Schala off her feet. But then she realized it wasn't wind. A glowing, dark blue vortex was in front of her. A dark haired man in his forties stepped out along with a young woman in an elegant, white mini dress.  
  
The man looked at Schala and froze. Something was familiar about him. It couldn't be... but she was in a different time, so it could be him. "Janus?" she asked as she walked up to him.  
  
Tears filled her brother's eyes for the first time in his life. He grabbed her in a loving embrace. "I knew I'd find you again!" Janus exclaimed.  
  
As the brother and sister laughed (well Schala, mostly), cried, and hugged, Yui was very pleased with herself. The scrying had worked. And Magus had insisted she wasn't ready.  
  
Yui raised her hand to high-five Gendo, but then she remembered that he didn't want to enter the gate. He was afraid to go anywhere near Yui's magic attempts since she tried to summon a falcon spirit but conjured a raptor demon instead. At least Yui had restored Gendo's severed arm.  
  
====================  
  
Thanks to the data gathered, Shinji quickly found a few small systems nearby to scoop up and exploit their resources. He had now upgraded his fleet to thirty warships each capable of carrying dozens of small fighters. And even more were under construction.  
  
Now it was time to take on a real challenge. He had considered letting the Bydo egg hatch to fully test the X-Eva's improvements, until a group of techs talked him out of it by showing him the 'Evil Overlord's handbook' (and other similar lists).  
  
Within four days, the fleet arrived at the edge of the Bydo's territory. Even Shinji was impressed by the size of the enemy force.   
  
His warships could easily squash the smaller Bydo ships, but their sheer numbers would be a waste of his still limited resources. So he sent forth a single fighter to ward off the small fry (He still couldn't figure out why only one small ship scared the Bydo most.).  
  
Now Lord Ikari could face the real opponents. First up were a giant, red scorpion with eyeballs on stalks, and a couple dozen suits of heavy armor.  
  
"Isn't this exciting, Sempai, my love?" Maya said to Ritsuko. Ritsuko purred in response and nuzzled up against Maya's ermine skirt. Maya decided not wear her leather today. Instead she had a tiara, and ermine bikini with the tails arranged like a crown over each breast, and a full-length ermine skirt with a row of crowns at the hem. Most of the techs paid very close attention to their screens hoping Maya wouldn't notice their nosebleeds.  
  
Asuka wasn't making it any easier on those guys. She had her French maid dress on and was subtly swaying her hips as she walked around serving refreshments. She made sure not to smile at the stares as she was pretending she was still under Toji's control (which seemed to get her into quite a lot of secured areas).  
  
"Attack," Shinji calmly ordered. The ships moved and fired at the knight-shaped ships while the Eva-X attacked the scorpion. The knight ships fired off lasers that had intermittent energy rings around them. That packed quite a punch against Shinji's warship, which lost nearly half their shields after a few hits.  
  
The armor, however, was a different matter and the Bydo ships were destroyed in less than two minutes.  
  
The X-Eva was knocked back by the scorpion's tail, but the pilot didn't notice, as Misato and Kaji were busy making woopie on the astral plane. The Eva quickly regained its balance and fired an energy beam. It hit the scorpion's neck and the creature fell dead almost immediately.  
  
Shinji yawned. He hoped the rest of the Bydo fleet wasn't this weak. But at least it would add three hundred more systems to his empire.  
  
Shinji ordered the fleet onward. Then he went back to pretending he wasn't noticing Ritsuko kissing the crowns on Maya's bikini. Rei III smiled as she got another idea. She later had a bikini like Maya's made for her, only the tails were arranged in a roman '3'.  
  
It worked this time. Shinji called for her every night that week.  
  
====================  
  
Thousands of points of light swirled around Yui, Gendo, and Fuyutsuki. The lights then formed into a giant sphere surrounding the trio and then started spinning around. The lights soon became one blur and then the light intensified until the sphere looked like a sun from a distance.  
  
Yet this light blinded none of the three. Soon the fake sun shattered and the points of lights shot towards the night sky and resumed their place as the stars.  
  
Gendo and Fuyutsuki applauded and Yui blushed. "It wasn't really that hard of a trick," she said.  
  
"But you're doing so much better," Gendo reassured his wife. "And outracing that Balor last night was impressive."  
  
"I thought it was called a Balrog," Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"Whatever. It was a big fiery demon with wings and horns. The point is, I think Yui's ready."  
  
Yui's face lit up. "Really?" Gendo and Fuyutsuki nodded. "Well this has been getting easier and easier." Yui then stood up. "Then it's time she made her grand entrance."  
  
"Her?" Gendo asked.  
  
Yui held up a silver medallion with the five types of materia on it. "Spirit Stream Light!" she shouted. Yui then jumped into the air and everything around her turned bright and sparkly. Her street clothes disappeared and waves of the Lifestream quickly surrounded her body. Soon the green vapor turned into Yui's wedding dress except it seemed to be covered in glitter. And the medallion was held on a silver belt, plus a smaller version of the medallion was on her headband.  
  
Yui then stood on a rock with her hands on her hips. "Any who wishes to darken the universe with tyranny and crush the dreams of the innocent, is my mortal enemy!" she announced. "And I vow that any such practitioner of evil will fall to my power! I am the keeper of light, the wielder of hope, the Materia Girl!"  
  
Gendo and Fuyutsuki groaned inwardly knowing enough English to get that stupid pun.  
  
Yui then flipped off the rock and landed perfectly in front of her husband. "So you're ready to save the universe?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Not yet," Yui said shaking her head. "I need a quirky best friend and an animal sidekick first."  
  
The two men tried not to face fault. They decided to play along since she was the sorceress.  
  
"So does your dress upgrade into armor like Sailor Moon's?" Gendo asked.  
  
Yui laughed. "That's Wedding Peach, Dear! I still can't believe you mix those two up!"  
  
"Yes, how silly of me," Gendo 'acknowledged'.  
  
====================  
  
The rest of the Bydo's war machine wasn't much better. Shinji was getting more and more frustrated. Futilely tracking down Yebusi resistance cells was more interesting.  
  
But Shinji wasn't foolish enough to declare victory yet. He still had the last line of defenses to break though to get that egg, which was held within a large planet.  
  
Ten ships and the X-Eva remained outside while the rest dove in looking for the egg. They flew through endless tunnels blasting swarms of ships and worms that came out of the rock.  
  
The bridge of Shinji's ship, the 'Juggernaut', shook from the repeated impacts. Everyone was secured in his or her seat to keep from flying around.   
  
"Target is fifty kilometers and closing," Shigeru said. "ETA, five minutes."  
  
A worm then flung itself directly at the ship. The bridge shook as though an earthquake had struck. A couple of the panels sparked. The techs winced even though Shinji had installed surge protectors to prevent the panels from exploding. (Despite what some tyrants thought, Shinji knew subjects didn't grow on trees, at least until he conquered a few more worlds.)  
  
Finally, the ship entered the chamber that held the egg. It seemed to be completely filled with fire.  
  
"So where's the egg?" Shinji asked Makoto.  
  
"The heat is interfering with the sensors, Milord. Please give us a minute."  
  
Shinji folded his arms, but at least this was a little more of a challenge than he thought.  
  
Makoto frowned. "This can't be right."  
  
"Just tell me," Shinji calmly ordered.  
  
Makoto typed a few more commands. "I'm getting life signs from the entire mantle and the entire core."  
  
"So," Maya said. "There are those worms everywhere."  
  
"But this is... all one organism."  
  
Shinji smiled. "So this whole planet is the egg."  
  
"Um, do you think we should leave, Milord?" Shigeru asked nervously.  
  
"Of course. We'll just fire all our weapons and blow this monster to the void."  
  
====================  
  
The bridge started to tremble on the way out. "What's going on?" Shinji asked impatiently.  
  
But a shower of increasingly larger rocks soon answered his question.  
  
"So they're trying to trap us with a cave-in," Shinji said smiling. "Do those fools think a wall of rock can stand against my power?"  
  
"Milord, the outside temperature is increasing. It's now at two-thousand!" The caves started to glow red as soon as the Makoto that. (BTW, that's 2,000 Celsius.)  
  
"Holy shit! The planet is hatching!" Shigeru nearly screamed.  
  
"Then just fire at the ceiling!" Shinji commanded. The gunmen complied and the energy beams tore through the weakened rock to the planet's surface in less than a minute.  
  
"All ships present and accounted for," Makoto said when the 'Juggernaut' was at a safe distance.  
  
"Good," Shinji said. He might need all his firepower to take on the Bydo's living god.  
  
The planet was completely glowing now. It became brighter and brighter before it shattered. After the flash faded from the screens, everyone beheld the titanic demon.  
  
For a hatchling, it seemed pretty menacing. It could eat a whole continent in one bite. It roared to announce its presence to the universe. Even Shinji covered his ears at the noise.  
  
Shinji was glad the beast was too big to blow up. He wanted to study how it made noise in a vacuum.  
  
But right now, he was just wanted to try out the enhanced weapons on his Eva.  
  
"Send all ships to twenty million kilometers from the target," Shinji ordered. "Any ships it gets near are to fire all weapons." He then smirked. With his X-Eva, it may not come to that.  
  
The beast swung its claws at the Eva. Being as tall as Neptune, its arm moved at incredible speed. But relatively, it was slow and awkward and the Eva easily dodged the attack.  
  
The Eva then fired its beams at the Bydo. They hit the neck, but they only succeeded in making that part glow faintly. (But at least Shinji found the beam's firing lasted longer thanks to Shigeru and Makoto's help.)  
  
"Find spots where the skin isn't so thick," Shinji ordered.  
  
"Already on it," Shigeru said.  
  
The beast then fired thorns from its back. These were considerably faster than the claws and the Eva had to activate its AT-field at full power while dodging. And it still had a leg nearly torn off.  
  
"Straight Flush!" Shigeru exclaimed. Shinji stared at him. "I mean Bingo," Shigeru corrected. (He really loved to play Poker.)  
  
"Well?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Um, I've found the weak spot."  
  
While that distracted Shinji, the Bydo beast shot forward and swallowed the Eva.  
  
Shinji's face turned red with anger. "That had better be it," he threatened.  
  
Relief appeared on Shigeru's face. "Actually, it is."  
  
Shinji then smiled and fired the beams in every direction. Soon the beast was roaring again, but Shinji didn't let the noise stop him. After a couple minutes, the beast stopped roaring and was still.  
  
Shinji received a round of applause. (It wasn't because the bridge crew had to. The Eva's battle genuinely impressed them.)  
  
====================  
  
Within a few months, most of the Galaxy was under Shinji's control. People had still managed to escape and had gathered at Planet Jurai. But this was only a temporary relief. The refugees had just learned that this was Shinji next target. And they knew all their combined force was no match for him.  
  
But no knew that on one of Jurai's moons, a lone figure waited. He smiled with the news that Shinji would finally come. At the moment of his greatest triumph, Shinji was going to face his old mentor again, and receive his final lesson.  
  
====================  
  
Notes:  
  
** Yes, Gendo is the cook in this story. Yui is a magical girl. She's supposed to eat food, not make it.  
  
** Misato's dress looks like the one of the dresses on this page (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/japanesefeather/) except this one is white (of course), it's satin instead of vinyl, and there is a tiara instead of bunny ears.  
  
** In case you're wondering, the Bydo are the bad guys in 'R-Type'. (Reflect Laser rules!)  
  
** You can find more about Fighter, Thief, and Black Mage at http://www.nuklearpower.com/.  
  
** If you haven't figured out how Toji and Asuka fell in love, it's because Kensuke and Kyoko were messing with their heads. They were planting dreams and thoughts into their minds so they couldn't get away with blindly hating each other. Kensuke and Kyoko seemed to think it was better that Toji and Asuka were happy rather than getting their revenge.  
  
** I decided not to have an open rebellion in this story. We know it would fail in five seconds against Shinji's power.  
  
** In case you're wondering, the types of materia are: the green magic ones, the blue support ones, the yellow command ones, the red summon ones, and the purple miscellaneous ones.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
'Dark-Titan': I did keep writing, but this took a while because I had trouble figuring out where the story was going.  
  
'Shinji Ikari': Maybe the prologue story was dark, but I'm going for more humor here. And I hope you like still like this story regardless of how it ends. (I'm still not sure how, just give me a little bit.)  
  
'Adyen': You actually study psychology? What a nice coincidence. As for the story, were you reading the same story I wrote? Shinji got his Eva to work, easily crushed the Galactic Police, and found another pilot as soon as Yui disappeared. The only thing that didn't go his way was that he didn't get to have sex with his mom with Rei III as a proxy (And do we actually want that to happen?).  
  
As for FFVII, not everything went Sephiroth's way. After he torched Cloud's hometown and defeated Zak and Tifa, the guy turned his back and got impaled by Cloud.  
  
The lightning materia wasn't that farfetched. The materia's nature is to break the laws of physics. And Shinji had enough control over it to make sure it didn't erase any data.  
  
Fianlly, I just thought it would be fun to make Misato the new Eva Bride.  
  
'someonewashere': You know, it would help of you actually clarified what set you off like that.  
  
====================  
  
Next: The final battle! Will Shinji and Sephiroth destroy the universe? Can Yui, ahem, the Materia Girl stop them? Who the hell is the Yebisu's leader? Find out next chapter! 


End file.
